Take Down
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Batman and Robin are known for their well planning and strength as humans, but what if their planning ended up ironically used against their teams as they are being controlled.


Batman and Robin have always made contingency plans if the leaguers or team ever turned evil or mind controlled, but their fellow teammates never made plans against the dynamic duo. The knowledge and weapons to take down the league and their partners are something every villain would strive to get.

It all started as a seemingly normal Saturday the day was perfect for Richard as his mentor finally had some time off Wayne Enterprises. Sliding down the rales of the stairs was a small pleasure he enjoyed, however poor Alfred detested the childish behavior. Even the usual gloomy and solemn Gotham seemed to take a bit of shine in the skies that were forever present in Metropolis.

"Bruuuce, what're the plans for today!" The young teen yelled running through the hallway only to nearly knock over Alfred, who was holding a vase he just polished.

"Dear boy, where are your manners? Settle down, Master Bruce is in the cave." Alfred gave a light scolding to the boy he considered a grandson.

"Sorry Alfie, I guess I am just excited because of how fun today was."

"Yes, however, I am sure you don't need another lesson on manners, do you?" The older man scared the teen more than Bruce sometimes, Alfred was the one who started that famous glare after all.

The scent of chocolate chip cookies filled the manor with the sweet aroma making Alfred put the crystal vase back on its pedestal.

"Ah, yes the cookies. Excuse me, Master Dick or I am afraid the cookies will burn." Alfred strode to the kitchen reminding Dick of his prior task to go to the Batcave.

Walking through the halls was always interesting as many nostalgic memories came up. Some of climbing the chandeliers or even the bookcases that were talling above.

The bust of the statue on the oak wood desk always reminded Dick of those Scooby Doo cartoons when they would activate a hidden room.

"And they say Bruce has no humor." He chuckled to himself.

Hitting the button after flipping the head and then he switched the clock to the time Bruce's parents died making the entrance to the cave appear. The cool air instantly hit his skin making him shiver, while behind him the entrance slid shut.

"Bruce?" His voice echoed making some Bats screech from their hiding.

"Hm." Was the only reply signaling the man he seen as a father was busy with a task.

"Are we patrolling later?" Richard asked looking at the screens that glowed a clear blue with holograms of maps around the computer.

"Actually, we need to track something or someone down." His voice was gruff from all the years of using the Batman voice.

"What?" The teen was confused being they just took most of their main criminals to Arkham last week.

"I have tracked an unknown chemical that is being prepared to ship to different cities."

"What cities?"

"That's what got my attention. The routes lead to the main leaguers cities or close by like Metropolis, Star City, Gateway, Central, and Coast City, while others are close to Gotham like Bludhaven." As he talked Batman pulled up the future routing data of the chemical showing on the map the places it will be shipped.

"That certainly should be suspicious, but shouldn't you inform the League?"

"I am not going to, being we are going to stop whatever this is before they even hear about it." His voice contained an edge making Robin understand it was not up for debate.

"Okay, well then where are we going first?" The acrobat questioned making Batman pull up a map of Gotham.

"The warehouses by Dixon Docks is where the chemical will be first shipped to Bludhaven and then will proceed to spread to the other cities from there."

"Great, so we get in to take them down and secure the chemical." Robin said simply.

"Never forget Robin, you must never downplay a situation no matter how easy it may seem." He turned to face the kid to get the point across of the importance of that rule.

"Of course, that is like rule 23 or something." The boy passed off.

"21." The dark knight chipped.

"Right, 21." The boy muttered sarcastically.

"Robin." He lectured.

"Sorry."

"Get your gear on and let's go before we miss anything." Batman commanded.

"Alright, no need to get your cape in a twist." Robin was quick to return ready to fight.

They entered the Batmobile and hid it at the opera house where Bruce kept a place to keep it hidden. From there they ventured to the Dock warehouses peering from the dark to see around 10 men armed. Batman gave a signal to get closer making Dick be wary of being seen going from behind one wooden box to the next, Batman was close by.

"I can't wait to get our payment after tonight." One guard said as him and another walked passed the crates with no suspicion.

"I know this is the most I ever made. Bane never paid much, Greedy Bastard." The other said to his co-worker.

"Oh yeah, you should see what Penguin paid me then I would like to hear you complain about your past payments." The other said mocking.

"Get back to your standpoints!" The commander of the guards yelled.

"Yes, Sir." They both said going their separate ways.

"When is the boss coming?" One asked the commander.

"In about 30 minutes." His response was chipped and the light from the moonlight gave his helmet a sheen look.

"Go get those boxes ready." The commander told them as they went to the containers Robin was behind. Before Robin could seep in the darkness a hand grabbed his arm pulling him out from hiding.

"Hey, Boss! Look what we have here!" The guard's face gave a smile that showed his rotten yellow teeth reminding Robin of The Joker.

"Well, if it isn't Boy Wonder. That means the big bad bat is here too. Come on out before we put a bullet in your kid's brain!" The commander yelled putting his gun to the teen's temple. Robin could always fight back, but any wrong move and the 10 guns trained on him could kill him, so he decided to rely on Batman.

A smoke bomb filled the warehouse making the criminals cough allowing Batman and Robin to swiftly take them down one by one while their vision is hindered.

When the smoke cleared the room was full of the unconscious men, except for the commander whom Batman held in a tight grip threatening with a glare meant for the vice.

"I am not scared of you!" The corrupt civilian bite back with a tone, but Batman could see the fear his eyes contained.

"Tell me who are you working for!" The vigilante shook him pulling back a fist,

The air in the warehouse seemed to get chillier from the 56 degrees Fahrenheit it once was.

Robin could see a glint in the dark behind Batman.

"Batman!-" Before he could finish his warning a metallic silver syringe hit Batman's neck making him instantly fall.

"Batman!" The boy yelled out in terror.

"Ah, why look at the mess you imbeciles got yourselves into." The scratchy voice came out of the shadows as Scarecrow noose and all appeared grinning madly.

"Boss!" The commander said with fright.

"Oh, how you failed. Now you must face your fear!" Robin rushed to get to Batman as Scarecrow injected a glowing green substance in the man's vein making him scream in pain and fear.

"Little birdy, don't you know not to play with the big kids?" His grin turned to the boy his floppy dry hair hanging in front of his face plastered by the grease.

The musky room did nothing to hide the stench of his breath as he got closer to Robin.

Dick did his best to keep the man away from Bruce and tried to hit his distress signal only for Scarecrow to pin him to the wall.

"Face your fears. I have made a new substance that will end justice." The once physiatrist took out a vial of crimson red liquid that sloshed with every movement.

Harder Robin tried to push back allowing an opening for Scarecrow to jab the needle in his neck making Robin's vision to turn black.

Back at Mount Justice, the team was doing their usual routines. Wally was eating, Artemis was looking disgusted at Wally as she sipped her tea, Kaldur was reading a book about the sea, Conner was watching static, and M'gann was preparing to try a new recipe of red velvet cupcakes she got from one of her fellow cheerleaders.

"Idiot, do you even taste your food?" Artemis scowled as the speedster shoveled blue moon ice cream down his throat.

"Of course I do." Wally said mouth full of ice cream making the sentence jumbled.

"Ow, brain freeze!" Wally yelled in pain fanning his face for some odd reason.

"Like you have a brain." Artemis rolled her eyes sipping more of her green tea.

"Do you put real or fake butter in cupcakes?" The martian turned to the two arguing.

"Real room temperature butter, Sweetcheeks." He flashed her a cheeky grin.

"Since when do you cook?" Artemis asked.

"I cook!" He protested.

"Last time you and Robin cooked the french toast was charred." Conner piped up surprising the three.

"Hey, that was Robin's fault we were trying to have a staring contest and got distracted!"

"Where is the Boy Wonder?" Artemis asked looking at Miss Martian and Wally.

"Uh, I haven't heard from him." Wally said taking out his phone texting Robin.

"Aqualad, did Robin say he was coming today?" M'gann asked the Atlantean making him look up from his book.

"He should be coming we all planned a movie night tonight." Kaldur told the Martian.

"Oh, yeah! Robin and I were fighting over rather to watch Rubber or Killer Tomatoes." Kid Flash started to laugh.

"Idiots!" Artemis yelled.

Black Canary walked in the room looking really distraught.

"Team, we need you to report to the mission room." She said.

"We?" Wally asked.

"Come on, moron." Artemis glared, the team stopped their activities curious to see what is needed of them on their rare free day.

They entered the room to see almost all the league standing there. Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Superman, and Martian Manhunter were all standing around a screen.

"What is going on?" M'gann asked concerned.

"We shall explain, come here." J'onn told his niece. The team walking closer up inspecting a map of Gotham.

"Wait, where are Batman and Robin? Why is there a map of Gotham are they okay?" Wally speeded out.

"We think Batman and Robin are being mind controlled or something." Flash said with a look of horror spreading across the young team's faces.

"Wait, like nanochips used to control you guys?" Wally asked.

"Not that we think. We are thinking of some other way possibly a serum." Superman said looking at the map of Gotham.

"They were last seen normal at the Dixon Docks as we can far as to tell by the cameras." Wonder Woman informed them.

"Where are they now?" Kaldur asked.

"After whatever changed them in the dock they proceeded to wreck Gotham and return to the Batcave only to come back later and return to causing trouble." Superman said.

"Why go back?" Conner asked.

The league exchanged looks of concern.

"We don't know." Green Lantern told the team.

"They are just humans we can take them!" Conner was angered by their hesitance.

"Superboy, Batman and Robin are formidable opponents not to be taken lightly just because they don't have powers." Dinah frowned.

"Robin and I took Batman down." Conner stated.

"Yes, but Vandal and Klarion had no idea what Batman knew and what he could do, they did not even use a fraction of Batman's strength." J'onn told the half Kryptonian.

" And can you imagine a pissed off Batman and Robin?" Green Arrow shivered.

"Enough talking, we must deal with the matter at hand." Superman declared.

"We tracked them heading to the town center." Flash informed.

"We need to split them apart. Team you and Green Lantern will try to take Robin, Flash you will get a sample of their blood and test it as fast as you can and make an antidote if needed with scientists at Star and Black Canary to help, J'onn try to find any tampering done with their minds, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and I will take Batman. Superman gave the plan.

"Ready?" Dinah asked Flash as he nodded and he picked her up to race her to the destination. The team to take down Batman left in Wonder Woman's jet and the team and Green Lantern took the Bio-ship.

"As fast as you can go M'gann." John Stewart told her.

"Alright." She said. The flight seemed to go quick as the once bright night sky turned a polluted sludgy color.

"Robin lives here?" M'gann asked only to get no response.

"This way." The lantern said as they heard crashing nearby.

Entering their vision was Batman taking down Superman with a bright green rock that they all well knew.

"Olympus!" Batman yelled out to Robin.

Robin flipped over Aquaman and dodged arrows to throw a black chip at Wonder Woman making her screech in surprise making her hit the air in confusion. She seemed to be fighting something that was not even there. Quickly, Robin wrapped her with her own lasso stopping her fight. Looking closer at the duo that could tell Robin was favoring his right leg more, Wonder Woman must have fought with him only to use minimum strength in fear of harming the boy. Batman broke Green Arrow's arm in a snap before he released a freeze arrow at Robin. Aquaman threw his trident at Batman making him dodge, but a bit too late as a gash appeared.

Wally quickly rushed into Robin making them both fall over.

"Dude, snap out of it!" Wally yelled and the team joined the fight against the two. Kid Flash was amazed at the fact the two took them down that fast even when they arrived a bit late.

Robin flipped over Kid's slower than normal strikes with ease.

Whips of water made Robin move back more and more till Batman and Robin were quite a ways apart.

"Come on!" Artemis yelled in anger as her teammate threw a birdarang cutting the string of her bow. Superboy was taken down fast due to the kryptonite Robin had. A fast punch from Aqualad caught Dick off guard as he stumbled a bit a bruise already forming on his cheek.

M'gann levitated in the air her eyes glowing trying to search her teammate's mind for any interference like her uncle is doing to Batman.

"Red Sands!" Robin yelled as loud as he could to get Batman's attention. Batman flipped over Aquaman throwing something at J'onn that made him start on fire. In distress, Aquaman threw water on him only for Batman to inject him with a green substance when he was off his guard to help the martian, also known as fear gas. The Atlantean fell as horror unleashed around him.

"My King!" Aqualad turned to help, but Robin through down a fire blast causing both M'gann and Kaldur to fall because of the radiating heat.

Artemis rushed with rage joined by Wally as Batman dealt with Green Lantern and Green Arrow. Artemis and Robin fought in close range and Wally gave fast jabs to where Robin flipped causing the boy wonder to fall. Just as he was about to receive a knockout blow, Batman threw a paralysis injection as Kid Flash causing him to fall. Artemis cursed when she saw it was just her, Green Arrow and Lantern against the now reunited Dynamic Duo. She could see the green flash on her mentor's belt showing a distress signal and hopefully soon help.

Whenever Batman tried to strike down her or Ollie, John would put up a shield with his ring. John was the only thing keeping the two at bay as Ollie and Artemis worked to strike the two.

Meanwhile, with Black Canary and Flash:

After Flash and Canary took a sample from Batman when Wonder Woman held him down with her lasso, they rushed to the nearest zeta beams to Star City Labs. Investigating the blood under a microscope Flash found some green flecks to study.

"Dinah, can you put this in the analyzer?" He asked her as she nodded and took the sample. In a few moments, the results came. Flash inspected the results as Canary put some blood on the plate of the microscope.

"Dinah, it is a type of altered fear toxin of some sort!" Barry yelled in glee of his find.

The scientists and the two of them quickly tried to find a way to reverse the effects using known combats Batman recorded against the toxin. After some time they perfected the cure to fully destroy the toxin. Just at that time, Black Canary's signal started to glow green.

"Flash, we better hurry!" The two rushed to the Zetas to get back to Gotham.

Green Lantern had to keep on the defense and protected the remaining team he had left from Robin and Batman's strange devices. Finally, after what seemed like a long time they were able to take down Robin with a distraction and a quick punch from Artemis.

Flash and Dinah soon came to their rescue stopping Batman from using a flash bomb to blind John.

"Hey, Bats did anyone ever tell you that you totally look dumb dressed as a bat!" Flashed yelled hoping to distract him or make him pause, but it did not work.

"Try harder!" Canary grounded.

"Uh, my grandma throws better punches than you!" He yelled.

"Now I know where Wally gets it." Artemis said with sarcasm and a sigh.

"Batman kept dodging and punching.

"Okay, Little Orphan Annie!" Flash yelled. Batman seemed to pause a bit, but not enough to get him off guard to give the antidote like they already did to Robin.

"I am so dead from DaddyBats later." Barry whispered before yelling-

"I can see why Robin is called a circus freak! I mean just look at the kid, he is asking to be picked on! Did you ever have to help him with heights!" He yelled out which caused Batman to growl with anger and turn to the scarlet speedster. As quick as she could Canary injected Batman with the cure.

Later, after the teams were taking care of, Batman and Robin soon awoke in the infirmary in the mountain.

"What happened?" Robin asked groaning and rubbing his head.

"I don't know." Batman replied. They both looked up to see Artemis, Flash, and Black Canary.

"What is going on?" Batman snapped.

"You and Robin got controlled by a mind-controlled version of fear gas and we took you down." Flash quickly said.

"Where are the others?" Robin asked.

"Recovering, no one is majorly harmed though, we did need to operate on Ollie's arm because of the break." Canary added.

"What I want to know is how you both knew exactly what to do to take us down?" Canary said with her hand on her hip.

"We plan." Batman shortly answered.

"No, we are going to have a discussion about this later with the rest of the League. Having plans to take down your team and friends is not exactly trusting material." She snapped back.

"Robin and I are human don't forget we plan our attacks out. Nothing is stopping you guys from doing that either." He shot back.

"What's stopping us, trust!"

"Guy's everyone is okay. Let's just calm down and work everything out." Flash tried to mediate.

"We are going to talk later, Batman." She warned.

"I know."

"Damn, Robin were you holding out on us?" Artemis playfully asked.

"No…" He pretended to look innocent and whistled.

"Idiot!" She playfully punched him.

"Flash, I remember what you said." Batman suddenly started to glare at Barry.

"Crap, I got to check on Wally." With that, he rushed out.

"Artemis let's go and let them rest, for now, we need to check on the others."

They left the room too.

"Do you think the contingency plans against them were a bad idea?" Robin asked.

"I know you are against it Robin, but like I said before never downplay a situation.

"Do you think Alfred is going to lecture us?"

"Of course." Batman sighed.

**Sorry if this isn't the greatest. I tried to go off the actual contingency plans Batman made against the League.**


End file.
